The Stargate Assassin
by efhb1994
Summary: 25th November 1787, Five years has passed since Evacuation Day, Ratonhnhaké:ton sets out on a quest given by Minerva. He traverses time and space, waking up on Abydos, 27th July 1997. The quest given is to fight the oppression and tyranny of the Goa'uld System Lords but there's a lot to do and learn before The Assassin of the American Revolution can become -the- Assassin once more.


Once upon a time, there was a parasitic species known as the Goa'uld, they at first evolved in the waters of their homeworld until they first encountered the Unas, whom became the first hosts for the Goa'uld. The Unas were taken as slaves while the Goa'uld posed as gods where power and dominion was kept in the balance of a high council of the System Lords whom ruled the Milky Way with an iron grip.

Ra, a system lord found a healthy world where humanity flourish around 10 500 BC. He took a young native as a host and felt revitalized compared to his previous host and allowed the other system lords to take hosts for their own. Humanity has since then been used not only as hosts but slaves whom were forced to revere them as gods. They also took many to the planet Drakara where their genetic code were altered and became the first Jaffa, warriors but also slaves whom fought in the honour and reverence of their gods. It was during this reign which the Assassin Brotherhood was formed to oppose the oppressive rule of the Goa'uld.

The reign of the Goa'uld on Earth ended in 2995 BC, when the assassins managed to liberate mankind with a global human rebellion and the Stargate buried underneath the sand in Giza. Ra didn't bother to reconquer the planet as they had already enough to populate the Goa'uld Empire. However, in the absence of the Goa'uld the Templar Order was formed. Though at the first the two orders tried to settle it peacefully but as it turned out that their belief and ideals were so differently which had the two turn their back on one another.

This was the start of a war which would span throughout human history ever since. A war fought unlike any other in secrecy and shadows. Once the Stargate was unburied in Giza, Egypt 1928. Doctor Daniel Jackson translated the hieroglyphs and connected Earth to Abydos underneath Cheyenna Mountain in Colorado Springs.

The United States Military sent a team through lead by Colonel Jack O'Neil came in contact with locals whom revered Ra as their god. After a struggle, the team managed like the assassins before to make the locals of Abydos to rise up against Ra and defeated him. The team then returned to Earth while Daniel Jackson stayed with the people of Abydos along with his newfound love, Sha're. Colonel Jack O'Neil retired and spent time looking at the stars and fishing until one fateful day where a Goa'uld and his Jaffa came through the Stargate.

**…**

**25th November 1787**

**Antartica**

Robert Faulkner cursed under his breath as he stood by the railings of Aquila's pop deck. The Old sailor done a lot in his life and even more so when he became the First Mate aboard the Aquila. He trusted the Captain with his life but even he had doubts about this voyage to Antarctica.

The Captain, Ratonhnhaké:ton or Connor Kenway as most people knew him stood right beside him by the wheel. He vigilantly stood there with his calm eyes upon the horizon, clad in the assassin robes given to him by Achilles along with Captain Kidd's Shard of Eden around his finger. Faulkner couldn't have been more proud of the Captain despite his young age he showed wisdom beyond his years, even now at the age of Thirty One. Still, no wisdom could make Faulkner understand why they're sailing for Antarctica. He didn't lie about it being a one-way voyage but the crew along with himself were loyal to the man who've been their Captain for the last decade and a half.

The cold was biting and all that kept the spirits up in the crew was the steady choirs of sea shanties and the alcohol in their stomach. Connor himself was determined as he guided the Aquila through the dense labyrinths of Icebergs. They were a sight to behold but the glaciers themselves where colossal in comparison. _"Full stop! Drop the anchor!" _Connor bellowed, unphased but Faulkner knew better. The kid which he had seen grown up to the assassin he's today was concerned. Not for himself but the crewmen. Connor glances to his right straight back at him. _"Once I start the climb. I want you to turn the Aquila around and sail back to the Manor."_

Robert Faulkner's eyes went wide. _"Captain, have you gone mad boy? Climbing up that thing is suicide! What on god's earth can compel you to do that?" _The old sailor questioned. Connor answered by starring unwavering back into the man's eyes. _"Something beyond god's earth."_

**…**

**27th July 1997**

**Cheyenna Mountain**

General George Hammond step through the door of his office into the briefing room. Clad in his formal blue uniform of the US Air Force with the decorative three stars for Major General. His raw but clean shaved face along with his stern gaze put everyone on attention. _"Gentlemen take your seats." _He requested before seating himself down as another man in uniform whose attitude didn't take away from his serious demeanor, Colonel Jack O'Neil whom turned away from the window to salute the General.

_"__Where is Captain Carter?" _General Hammond inquired where upon his Second-In-Command, Major Samuels responded attentively without delay. _"Just arriving, sir." _Hammond didn't even bother to glance his way but only nodding firmly while his gaze was upon the Colonel, the only officer in the room still standing where the others have taken their seats.

_"__Carter?" _The Colonel voiced, not attentively but rather straight forward. The slight confusion in his tone was obvious to Hammond, he wasn't a Major General for nothing either but he had to give credit where credit was due. _"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission." _Hammond responded rapidly but with precision. Earning him the ire from Jack as he objected. _"I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir."_

_"__I'm sorry. Not on this mission. Carter's our expert on the Stargate." _Hammond responded, could tell that Jack was hardly pleased over the matter but both knew that it was out of his hands, yet that doesn't stop the Colonel from trying. _"Where is he transferring from?"_

_"__She is transferring from the Pentagon." _Answered a woman as she walked in into the briefing room. Clad in the female version of the blue uniform which involved a skirt and heels but she managed to stride in them like if she were barefoot on grass. She came to a steady halt next to the chair. _"I take it you're Colonel O'Neil." _She says as she snaps to a salute. _"Captain Samantha Carter reporting for duty, sir."_

_"__But, of couse, you go by Sam." _Inquired Lieutenant Colonel Charles Kawalsky to cover for the now shocked Colonel whom returned the salute. General Hammond decided to break the conversation and make a move on with his next few words. _"Let's get started then. Colonel?"_

_"__All right. For those of you on your first trip through the gate, you should be prepared for what to expect." _The Colonel proceeded to explain, the gravity in his voice stressing the importance of the information he shares.

_"__Well, I've practically memorized your report from the first mission, sir. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this all my life." _Spoke up as the Colonel exchanges a few glances with his second-in-command, Kawalsky. Getting the hint, he proceeded to ask. _"I think what the Colonel is saying is, have you ever pulled out a single simulated bombing run in an F-16 at eight plus Gs?" _

_"__Yes." _Captain Carter responded bluntly back to the Lieutenant Colonel who glanced to his right at Major Louis Ferreti before shifting his gaze back to the Sam. _"Well, it's way worse than that."_

The Major next to him proceeded where Kawalsky left off. _"By the time you're on the other side, you're frozen stiff, like you've just been through a blizzard." _However Sam didn't seem the least unphased by the explanation. Infact she spoke up yet again. _"That's the result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution."_

This caused the Colonel to let out a sigh. _"Here we go. Another scientist. General, please." _He said as he gestured towards her. _"Theoretical Astrophysicists." _She corrected.

_"__Which means?" _He asked like if he had no idea of what she just said. The gaps in his vocabulary haven't ceased to amaze the General but all the same, he was the man best suited for the job yet he could use a stern reminder of who's in charge.

_"__Means she's smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in the matter related to the Stargate." _The general responded, a brief wave of laughter and amused smiles among the staff on the otherside of the table. Not to forget mentioning Kawalsky and Ferreti whom were silenced by the gaze of their good old friend.

_"__Well, you can believe me, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I just have a problem with Scientists." _He said as he finally proceeded to sit down, right opposite of Samantha who just smiled mockingly at him. _"Well, Colonel, I logged over one hundred hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we gonna have to arm wrestle?"_

Their exchange was interrupted by the voice of Major Samuels who attentively forwarded his argument. _"I don't mean to throw a damper on your enthusiasm, but I still say the safest and most logical way is to bury the stargate. Just like the ancient Egyptians did, make it impossible for the aliens to return. It is the only way to eliminate the threat."_

Jack was unconvinced as he promptly responded. _"Except it won't work." _Which earned a frown from the Major. _"It worked before." _Samuels retorted as Jack fixed his gaze upon the man. _"How do you all think the stargate got to Earth in the first place?"_

_"__Good question." _The General voiced in agreement. Willing to hear more of the Colonel's reasoning. Despite the competence of Major Samuels, the General got a different vibe from the man. According his records, he dedicated everything to his military career, not his first choice as his second-in-command but he couldn't disregard the man's competence without drawing unwanted attention.

_"__They got ships, General. Ra had one as big as the great pyramids. They don't need the stargate to get here. They can do it the old-fashioned way." _Jack elaborated as he then proceeded to gesture with his hand towards Samuels _"Now with all due respect to Mister Glass-Is-Half-Empty over here, don't you think we maybe should use the Stargate to do a little reconnaissance before they decide to show up again?" _

The General pursed his lips in thought before he spoke once more. _"I'll give you exactly twenty four hours to either return or send a message through." _Hammond added as they all rose from their chairs _"No Kleenex boxes, please. Otherwise, I will assume the worst and send a bomb through."_

_"__Understood." _The team leader, Colonel Jack O'Neil said as the General returned to his office. His gaze lingering upon the paperwork on his desk while he promptly reminded himself of the wisdom in the creed. _Nothing is true; everything is permitted._

**…**

**25th November 1787**

**Antartica**

Connor Kenway was weary as he strode upon the ice, he had managed to climb the glacier and wander across it to reach his destination. The bitter cold had been an ever growing distraction and hindrance but he struggled on, refusing to give in to the cold embrace of death. All the while contemplating of the choices he have made in his life. The day when he left his people for Davenport Manor where Achilles reluctantly at first took him in to train to become an Assassin. He then learned of the Assassin-Templar War which had been waged longer than recorded human history. He also learned the names of the high ranking Templars in the colonies by heart. William Johnson, John Pitcairn, Thomas Hickey, Benjamin Church, Nicholas Biggle, Charles Lee and the grand master himself. Haytham Kenway, his father who defected from the Assassins decades ago to follow his beliefs. He was the heart of the Templar Order in the colonies and with Charles Lee as his second-in-command, they were going to create a new beginning of order and structure in the colonies. Something which wasn't allowed to happen. He had assisted Samuel Adams with the Boston Tea Party to stop the financing for William Johnson to buy his people's land and rallied people like Stephene Chapeau, Duncan Little and Clipper Wilkins in the process to the Brotherhood.

Then there was John Pitcairn once the revolutionary war started, He fought at Lexington and Bunker Hill where he assisted General Israel Puntman just to reach Pitcairn. Then there was the Templar plot to kill George Washington. He barely managed to escape from prison to save the Commander-in-chief's life from the Templar.

The unexpected happened when he and his father decided to join arms to find and kill Benjamin Church who had gone through with his own agenda instead of the Templar's. It was through his father he learned that George Washington was behind the fire in his village which had killed his mother and that he was behind the decision to lay waste to his village. Connor had in vain tried to save his village and was forced to kill his childhood friend, Kanen'tó:kon. Enraged, he vowed vengeance upon the manipulation of Charles Lee but he still had hopes for his father which was erased upon the attack on Fort George where father and son dueled until death. Despite the outcome, Connor wished that things had turned out differently and he made sure to confront Charles Lee to put an end to the Templar Threat in the colonies. Years passed and Connor got married but had to separate when he received a calling from the Spirit Minerva which urged him to go to Antarctica.

He liked to believe that she would help him see his task through. The shard of Eden shimmering as he reached his objective. It looked like a faint cavern in the ice, he climbed down. The cold was unsettling as he felt his joints to be stiff even down here but atleast it was out of the blizzard. However, his ire drew to the metal ring frozen in place by the end of the cavern. It was beautiful, unlike anything he had ever seen or dreamed of. Minerva had said it was an Astra porta but it was known as a Stargate. She explained it was doorway to another world and she had charged him to be the first human in many thousand years to travel through it. Despite what she had told, to see it in all its splendor was beyond what he ever believed was possible.

However, it seem like the gate itself reacted to his presence or rather his ring. What appeared to be a pool of water suddenly formed and flushed out like a controlled explosion yet withdrew to create a mirror like surface to fill out the gate. The cavern seem to balance the temperature, making it bearable for Connor although temporally. His gaze was fixed upon the watery surface of the gate, he pursed his lips as he sternly reminded himself what he said long ago, _If not me, then who?_

**…**

**27th July 1997**

**Abydos**

Daniel Jackson had been woken from his slumber. The young archaeologist had hasted to the Stargate when Skara had told him that a man had stepped through a feinted. He had been scared at first but when he arrived to actually see the man who had come through the gate. His clothes was far from the modern military uniform he expected from the United States Military. They were no doubt of good quality but still, it seemed out of age yet again, the people of Abydos were still in the ancient Egyptian culture and had only been free from Ra for a year. His complexion intrigued him the most, evidently he was a Native American which was easily deduced to what he actually carried but in the manner surprised even him.

A bow and a quiver of arrows, flintlocks, sword and a Mohawk with rather magnificently shaped head, it looked familiar. Jackson's eyes snapped wide, it reminded him of the symbol on the Stargate which represented the point of origin for Earth but it was different. Nevertheless, he also carried things which he had no idea of what it was.

Sha're had come to check upon the commotion and looked at the unconscious man with concern. However, some of the others seemed a bit frightened of the stranger. Daniel had to admit that even unconscious he looked quite intimidating. He was curious though as to where he had come from. Those were questions he had to get answer too later, he was very cold. He hastily rose up as he called out in the local dialect for a doctor.

**…**

**Author's Note: **I'd like to clarify that I obviously own no rights whatsoever to either of the trademarks owned respectively by Ubisoft and MGM. I write for my own amusement and to increase my knowledge of the English language.

Other than that, I'd like to thank you for having the read the prologue/pilot of my crossover between Stargate SG-1 and Assassin's Creed. I would appreciate any constructive feedback provided. If you like being a smartass in your reviews then I won't blame you as long as it remains constructive!

I want to the characters justice and not alienate them to a point where the original characters aren't recognizable anymore. So please, do not be afraid or hesitant to point out any errors I may have written. The earlier it takes place, the less disaster may be found down the road.


End file.
